Comparing an amount of electricity and fire used in everyday life, living space, large downtown area, factories and licensed stores are distributed densely and built as closed-cells so that danger of fire is increased. Consequently, most fire may cause a conflagration such as a subway fire accident, a forest fire, etc. To prevent the conflagration, it is important to suppress the fire at an early stage.
However, compositions for fire-extinguishing, used recently are poor at fire-resisting and weakened at a heat. Since another reaction is generated, re-firing is easily induced due to exhausting function of fire-resisting. Further, the compositions contain a plenty of harmful ingredients such that it is exceedingly noxious for human body when inhaled.
Therefore compositions for fire-resisting and fire-extinguishing, which are capable of preventing fire from running farther, and re-firing, etc., are essential. Also, the compositions have functions of pro-environment, heat-resisting, etc.
A conventional composition for fire-extinguishing comprises hydrocarbon containing bromine such as bromotrifluoromethane, although the conventional composition comprises harmless materials to human body, forms no residue after fire-extinguishing and has a predominant function of fire-extinguishing, the conventional composition is expected to be prohibited due to being identified as a material that is harmful to the earth's protective ozone layer.
Meanwhile, a composition for fire-extinguishing, as an substitute, comprises at least one selected from the group of nitrogen, argon and dioxide carbon, trifluoromethane, chlorodifluoromethane, etc. The composition comprising nitrogen only needs plenty of nitrogen and a wide storage house due to storing as compressed-gas form. Compositions in groups of HCFC and HFC for fire-extinguishing cause environmental problems such as destruction of ozone layer, global worming, etc. Compositions comprising dioxide-carbon for fire-extinguishing are inexpensive and do not need a wide storage house except for a higher temperature of fire-extinguishing compared to others.
In Korea Laid-open publication number 1996-14332 and 1997-3481, conventional compositions comprising ammonium sulfate, urea, tribasic sodium phosphate, soda ash, sodium carbonate, bicarbonate of soda, etc. for fire-extinguishing are disclosed. In Korea Laid-open publication number 2003-58838, a composition comprising ammonium sulfate and urea, as a pro-environmental liquid composition, is disclosed.
The above-mentioned compositions are, however, used for fire-extinguishing after outbreak of fire, and have a poor function of fire-resisting. Further, re-firing is generated due to exhaustion of fire-extinguishing function and fire-suppressing function over time.
In Korea Laid-open publication number 2001-110512, a composition comprising dicyandiamide resin borax and methanol is disclosed. The composition is, however, used only as a resistance lacking a fire-extinguishing efficiency after occurrence of fire.
A method of preparing an inorganic paint and glue resisting fires annexed boric acid, borax and optional coloring matter to ceramic binder containing silicic acid is disclosed in Korea Laid-open publication number 2003-18038. The inorganic paint and glue are effective of fire-resisting by spraying onto an exterior or an adhesive surface of wallpaper. The paint and glue are dangerless due to an aqueous composition comprising water as a solvent and pro-environmental due to odorless. But the paint and glue may not be used for fire-extinguishing after outbreak of fire.
Although various resistance compositions for fire-extinguishing have been developed, the compositions do not have functions of fire-resisting and fire-extinguishing at the same time.
Accordingly, the composition having functions of fire-resisting and fire-extinguishing at the same time needs to be developed to suppress fire effectively without spreading of fire and re-firing by origin of fire.
According to many experimentations, the present inventors have found that a composition comprising monobasic sodium phosphate, dibasic ammonium phosphate, borax, boric acid, polyoxyalkylated alkyl phosphoric acid ester and water has excellent efficiencies of resisting fire and suppressing fire rapidly, and outstanding heat-resisting property, pro-environment characteristic, etc.